Lost in Time  Chapter 1
by xxheyladyxx
Summary: Hallucinations or not this was disturbing Squall beyond belief...     Follows the Rinoa Ultimecia Theory. Don't like the theory don't read!


It's not a big chapter but this is my first time really making a story so please be gentle... lol

hallucinations

Dark skies. Compelling winds. Laying there tossing and turning. Coarse breathing. A small voice could be heard from the young mans mouth. He mumbled and groaned. His facial expression was scares and he was starting to sweat. His eyes shot open and he sat upright in his bed quickly. He breathed heavily and had his right hand over his chest trying to catch his breath. He looked to his window at the light flowing curtains blowing gently in the wind that was invading his room. The only light shining into his bedroom was the soft luminance of the moon. He sat at the edge of his bed ran his hands through his brown hair before getting up and walking to the window to close it. He looked to the velvet heavens and looked saddened. He thought of his love and why she abandon him the way she did. He sighed and laid back down onto his bed and closed his eyes desperately trying not to think about her but forcing himself to do that only made him think of her even more.

"Squall. Squall. Wake up."

Squall could hear a soft sensual voice calling out to him. He wanted to open his eyes so badly but he knew it was a dream and its the same one he's been having for weeks on end. He knew that if he opened his eyes he'd see her hair, her body, but yet no face. It's been so long that squall is slowly forgetting the one he loves and wants to remember the most. Squall cracked one eye open to see the outline of a female. squall took a deep breath and opened his eyes fully only to see this figure was taller and she had giant horns coming from her head. This figure had a face and he locked eyes with this women. Her eyes were honey Yellow and she had a wicked grin on her face. Squall jumped and felt pain in his shoulder. He had woken up. Squall was laying on the cold floor. He grunted and lifted himself up and back onto his bed. He sighed in frustration. He was trying to think why the hell he would think of that sorceress from years ago. Just thinking about the past put him in a horrible mood. He closed his eyes and thought about her one more time except the memory wasn't a good one.

"Squall. I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. Forever. I'll cause you pain and I was always getting in your way. Yes I got Cid to hire you but it was a mistake."

Her eye's were watering and she smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry I forced you to love me."

Squall opened his eyes.

"Rinoa.."

By now Squall was wide awake and couldn't sleep any longer. He looked at the clock and it read 2:00 am. He figured since he was awake he'd get dressed and go for a long walk. Maybe the cold air would help him clear his head.

Squall walked into the cold early morning air. The wind was frigate and the stars were still shining brightly. Squall placed his hands in his pockets as he walked out to the pier. Balamb was the only place that looked the same as it did in the day. The only difference was the boats were all at the dock instead of out on the sea. Squall caught movement with the corner of his eye. He looked over to once again see this apparition of the Sorceress. He just prayed to god that he hadn't fallen asleep outside. Then again he'd prefer if he was in a dream.

"What do you want!"

She turned to squall and walked up to him. she reached out her hand to touch his face but he backed away. Squall's heart was racing but it wasn't with anger or scares. His heart was pounding for a completely different reason, he just didn't know why.

"Ultimecia...Why are you here?"

Ultimecia's features turned sad. she rested her arms at her side and turned her back to him. This little thing shocked squall greatly and confused him.

"What's wrong?"

Squall had a little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that this could turn out badly and that he may have regretted asking the worlds most hated sorceress what was wrong but it was too late to take it back.

"I miss you..."

squall raised an eyebrow to her comment and tilted his head slightly to the side trying to look at her face but she always looked away from him. Squall didn't understand. How could she miss someone who tried to assassinate her. Why would the once known Sorceress who would cast away all feelings for human kind just to fulfill her own selfish wishes.

"Squall..."

Another soft voice was heard and it didn't come from the women in front of him. He turned around and his eyes widened. It was Rinoa standing in front of him. His voice was lost and his mind went blank. the more he stared the more he could her ultimecia's warnings from so long ago.

'Your friends. Forget them. Watch as everyone you love fades away into time. You cannot stop it.' When Squall snapped back to reality he was standing alone and the first glimpse of sunlight hit the horizon making the ocean sparkle. Squall could only ponder why this is happening to him now and why was Ultimecia showing up. hallucinations or not this was disturbing Squall beyond belief.


End file.
